Unhindered Spirits
by mia.rinaldi.779
Summary: Mias life two years after the books at court
1. Chapter 1

_This series and a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

I woke up sighed happily last night had been **_amazing_**. I got out of bed got dressed and padded barefoot downstairs to start the coffee; all of the sudden, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I sighed and sank into the familiar embrace _Good Morning Beautiful _he murmured in my ear. I smiled turned around and kissed him deeply _Hey_. I smiled and looked at him. Sometimes I couldn't believe how lucky I got._ Eddie Castile_ my kickass guardian boyfriend, it raised a few eyebrows at first, non-royals almost _never_ get guardians, but being friends with the Moroi queen has its advantages. So now we lived in small house at Court, where I had a waitress job and Eddie did guardian stuff. He wasn't with me _all_ the time, but if I stepped foot out of the wards he was right beside me. I pulled my bedazzled pink phone out of my bra and checked the time. _Damn it, I'm gonna be late_ I kissed him swiftly and grabbed the keys to my red Honda Civic. _Feed Crystal before you leave_ I looked over at my sweet white cat, Eddie found her when she was a week old in a box soaking wet and he brought her home to me. She was the only animal I knew that didn't hate dhamphirs. Hell she adored Eddie. _I'll be home around six don't try to start dinner I'll cook when I get home. Bye love you! _ Work went by fast. Rose and Viktoria stopped by and saw me, and before I knew it I was pulling up in my driveway. I walked in and no sooner than had I flopped down on the couch I got a text from Rose _What are you up to? Haven't talked to you in FOREVER! _I sighed and text her back _Rose you _**_just _**_saw me_ I set my phone down and looked at Eddie. He laughed _Tiring day babe? _I nodded and he took my high heels off for me. _Thanks_ I smiled and kissed him lightly he kissed me back then said, _I'm sure you are tired, so how about I open a bottle of your favorite drink and we get a few glasses_ He got up and went in the kitchen and my phone vibrated another message from Rose _i know. I'm just bored! PLZ tell me your doing something exciting. _I smiled and replied _Not much I'm at the house with Eddie he got my fave drink so were gonna have a couple of glasses _Eddie returned with two filled champagne glasses _I'm sure you have plenty of time to text after this Mia._ I set my phone down. _After what? _I thought but didn't say anything. I took my glass from him. _How was work today _? He asked._ It was good Rose and Vik came to see me_ I looked at him, he looked nervous about something _Well I'm sure you had a stressful day. So my next question will make your day all better Mia. _My hand flew to my mouth as he took the other one and got down on one knee. _I have loved you for so long Mia. You are my everything, my world. Not only are you my Moroi and I'm your guardian but you are my one that owns my heart and will always own it. Since the first day I saw you, I knew I had to have you. So Mia Rinaldi will you do me the honor in making me the happiest person in the world and marry me? _

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_This series and a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped as he produced a beautiful ring. Tear overflowed my eyes and ran down my cheeks and I nodded. He kissed me and slipped the ring on my finger. I heard my phone vibrate and I looked at it, Rose. Again. I picked it up and chucked it at the wall, no sooner than had it left my fingers Eddie grabbed it with his guardian reflexes he laughed and handed it to me. _You might want to use that to tell people the good news. _ I sighed took it from him and typed a quick message to Rose _I got engaged. _I set my phone down and kissed my fiancée. Right on cue my phone went off again, another text from Rose. _Are you BSing me! Shit... I gotta see this in person. Be there is 5._ I looked at Eddie and smiled _Guess who's coming over._

Five minutes later Rose was pounding on my door furiously. I opened it and let her in _Hey Rose! _Eddie snuck up behind me and laughed _I guess you wanted to see if I really did ask? _She glared at _Eddie Don't get me started, Castile._ Then she turned to me._ Let me see this damn ring.._ She whistled and looked at Eddie _Only the best for your doll huh? _He laughed _Like I said I asked her. _Rose rolled her eyes _Glad you had the balls to do It Castile. _ We all laughed and walked in the living room. I lean up against Eddie on the couch and looked a Rose _So what did you do today? _She sighed heavily and had a look of disgust on her face. _I stood outside of Lissa's room while she and Christian went at it like wild animals. He made a surprise visit and left Dimitri behind... he's dead to me now. _Her expression changed to one of sadness._ I'm sorry Rose_ she laughed _It's not your fault Christians a jackass! _ We laughed and then talked about who would when in a fight between me and Christian. _So Rose want to go shopping tomorrow, it's your day off right? _She nodded _We can invited Viktoria too. A girls day. _Eddie looked down at me,_ so what are we shopping for?_ I gave Rose the look. _ You aren't coming it's a girls day. _A look of worry spread across his face. I hated that look. _Don't worry, _I began_ I'll be with two guardians, so I will be perfectly safe. _He sighed in frustration. _That may be true, but I would feel better if I came along. I don't have to see what you, buy but I do need to watch your movements Mia. I am your guardian and more important your fiancée. _Rose suddenly interrupted the silence that finished his words _HELL NO! I'm going wither her, and Viktoria, and Marylyn probably. Three effing guardians! she'll be FINE_. He chuckled and looked at her_ Fine. Rose if she comes home with even a small cut, I have your head for this. _He laughed and kissed me_. I'm joking but have fun babe_. Rose looked down at her watch _Shit. I'm late. I'm supposed to go to the movies with the Old Man... gotta go. and one more thing Castile, I'd LOVE to see you try _She laughed and walked out of the house.  
To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_This series and a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

Eddie and I sat there after she left and planned the wedding. It was going to be on Sunday, only a few days away. I picked up Crystal and carried her into the kitchen then fed her. I sat her down washed my hands and started fixing Spaghetti. Eddie laughed from behind me and I jumped a foot in the air. "_Don't do that to me!" _I gasped. He laughed as I served dinner "_But it's so fun" _I rolled my eyes "_Eat your damn food" _He laughed again "_C'mon babe don't be so mean to me" _Before I could make a sarcastic remark his phone chimed; he pulled it out to read the text and I snatched it playfully "_No phones at the table" _He got very pale "_Can I please have my phone back Mia?" _He looked worried. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him "_Nope"_ He got even paler.I flipped it open and began looking through his pictures for the one of us holding hands. I found picture of me that I didn't take I kept flipping through the photos. There was another and another. Fifty photos of me, naked and I didn't take a single one of them. "_What in the hell!" _I wasn't angry I just wanted to hear his explanation. Before either of us could say another word someone knocked at the door. He laughed nervously "_Oh look someone is at the door. We should answer that" _I glared at him "_This isn't over_" I laughed to myself and opened the door, outside stood a very mad and cold Rose Hathaway.

"_Why in the HELL did it take you so long to open the door," _She looked at Eddie "_And why is Castile white as a ghost?" _Eddie took his phone back from me. _"Ok I can explain Mia. I'm sorry okay? Sometimes when you are with Rose and Viktoria and won't let me come, I look at those pictures to pass the time I spend without you or when I'm send to do guardian stuff I look at them so I can see the most beautiful person on the planet just one more time because anything could happen. If you are mad at me, I understand. I will delete them if you want me to, but I only took them so I have a reminder of the beautiful, most sexiest person on this planet. Plus not all of them are_," He coughed _"indecent._" Rose looked at us _"Whoa, what did i miss" _I looked at Eddie and we busted out laughing. "_I found some pictures on his phone of me that I didn't take"_ Now Rose started laughing "_Everyone knows about the photos. He was chatting about them with me earlier" _I stopped laughing and was mortified "_Oh my God!" _I shrieked. Eddie also stopped laughing and went pale again "_I'm going for a walk" _He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. Rose and I walked in the kitchen._ "Are you hungry Rose? I made spaghetti."_ She licked her lips _"Yea I am! Palace food sucked tonight" _I fixed her a plate, but when I turned to give it to her she was fast asleep. Eddie walked in the kitchen back from his walk "_Babe I accidently got your phone"_ I scoffed he had a indestructible flip phone and I had a iPhone. He continued "_They are photos of me on here that I didn't take." _I went pale. He noticed Rose was asleep, woke her up and told her she could sleep in one of our spare rooms, which she did. I went upstairs and looked at my phone, he had changed the wallpaper to a picture of us holding hands. I smiled and sat on the bed. He came in our room shut the door and pinned me on the bed_. "So,"_ he began "_How about we have a little fun and hopefully don't make enough noise to wake up Rose downstairs"_


	4. Chapter 4

_This series and a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

**PART ONE**

I woke up feeling a little nauseated. I rolled over to kiss Eddie, but he wasn't there. I got dressed in a cute dress, got my phone and went downstairs. On the fridge there was a note that read  
_Babe,  
Michael called this morning they need me for the usual. Have fun shopping, be safe I love you -Eddie _  
I sighed. The "usual" was Strigoi hunting. Ever since Lissa became queen teams of guardians occasionally went out and killed groups of Strigoi in the surrounding area. Lissa is too precious to lose; I understood that it just worried me. I texted Rose, Lissa and Viktoria "_Lots of shopping to do today" _Within the hour we were in Rose's Ferrari, a gift from Abe, headed to the mall. When we got there we went in almost every store. We finally ended up at the food court. _"I'm starved" _Me and Rose said simultaneously; we looked at each other and laughed. Me, Rose and Viktoria got a pizza to share, and Lissa got Chinese. _"Mm this is so much better than the Chinese at Court" _Rose and Viktoria suddenly leapt up with their stake in hand. I saw five Strigoi appear out of the shadows. I looked around and spotted a fountain not even twenty feet away. Three Strigoi lunged for Rose the other two went for Viktoria. I used water to suffocate the one closest to Viktoria and she staked him. I did the same to the other one and she staked that one too. I looked over at Rose who had single handily taken down her three. She pulled a vial out of her jacket and poured a drop of the contents on each of the corpses. I looked at her in awe as the bodies designated, then it hit me. "_Sydney?" _ Rose nodded "_She said that I might as well have my own vial as many Strigoi as I kill" _Lissa compelled all the humans to forget what they saw, as we walked out I looked at them seriously . "_No one tells Eddie." _

**PART TWO**

Thirty minutes later we were back at Court. Rose and Viktoria were whisked away to get more molnija marks, and Lissa had to go to a meeting. I walked home from Palace housing where my wedding dress was hidden in Rose's closet. I turned the door knob and prayed it was unlocked, it would mean that he was home. It wasn't I fished my keys out of my purse, and unlocked the door. Crystal jumped down from the couch and ran to me. She looked at me expectantly. _"I know, I know girl" _I sighed walked in the kitchen and fed her. I didn't know when Eddie would be .back so I just grabbed a bag of Cheetos, went in the living room and flipped the TV on, after six episodes of _The Real Housewives of Orange County _I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of the front door closing I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked to see who it was. I let out a small scream "_Your back!" _ I ran and kissed him. He went and sat down on the couch; I sat down beside him, and Crystal jumped on his lap. "_I missed you so much!" _I was practically bouncing up and down. "_Shh not so loud Doll, I missed you too." _He laughed and kissed me. I growled "I_ don't give a fu-" _My hand flew to my mouth as I bolted toward the bathroom and promptly retched in the toilet. I brushed my teeth and turned to find him standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "_Don't give me that look. It was probably something I ate."_ He reached under the sink pulled out a small box and tossed it to me. I looked at it and scoffed it was a home pregnancy test "_I'm not preg-"_I turned just in time to retch in the sink. I sighed "_Fine I'll take it." _Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_This series and a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

**EDDIES POV**  
_ "You're pregnant?"_ She nodded. I kissed her "_That's great isn't it" _She looked up at me. God she was so short. _"I don't know is it?" _she looked so scared as she said it. Did she think I was mad? Surely she didn't. I kissed her again. "_Well I think it is" _She sighed in relief then ran in the bathroom and retched again. My poor angel; I hated to see her suffer. She brushed her teeth again and I kissed her. _"Hungry?"_ Of course she was retching like crazy, just found out she was pregnant and she was wondering if I was hungry. Typical Mia_, "Sure I could eat"_ She smiled and walked off in the kitchen. I walked in behind her and saw her on her phone texting, about a minute later Rose came busting through the front door with a look of disbelief. _"Do NOT fucking say that you are pregnant! OMG! Since fucking when"_ I sighed. Rose intruding was normal, but Mia loved her so I sucked it up and didn't say anything. Mia also sighed _"Hi Rose nice to see you too; yes i am pregnant I'm thinking about maybe two months since I already have morning sickness_. " Rose's eyes widen and she drew a deep breath "_Two... MONTHS... goddamn did your mother drop you on your head when you were born? HOW IN THE HELL did you not know you were pregnant for two whole freaking months?"_ Mia looked at me _"Babe watch the stove me and Rose are going outside"_ I just nodded. I didn't like to not be with her. It worried me even more now since she was pregnant. I already knew how Mia didn't know she was pregnant. She had irregular periods. It felt good to know something that Rose didn't. After they walked outside my phone vibrated. A text from Mia "_Stir the Chicken and Dumplings on the stove"_ I smirked and text her back "_Yes Mistress" _I heard Rose yell _"Fuck off Castile! Oh wait, you already HAVE"_ A moment later Mia rushed back in the house followed by Rose and resumed cooking. She didn't trust me in her kitchen seeing as I can't cook. She served dinner and before she could sit down she ran back to the bathroom. I got up to go hold her hair, no sooner than had I stepped a foot in the bathroom did she tell me to _"Get my ass in the kitchen and eat"_ I knew arguing wouldn't help so I just did as she said. She came back after twenty minutes and sat down beside Rose. She put her head on her arms and quickly fell asleep. Rose stood up _"I'm going to go and let you put her to bed."_

I woke up and rolled over to kiss my angel, to discover she wasn't there I walked in the bathroom to find her hovering over the toilet and Rose holding her hair, _"Morning babe, Hey Rose" _I brushed my teeth and whatnot, and someone knocked at the door. Rose looked at me "_Will you let Lissa in?" _ I nodded and went downstairs. I opened door and let Lissa and a female dhampir I didn't know with black wavy hair in she had five grocery bags full of food. She sat them on the bar and handed me hair ties. Lissa was just as close to Mia as Rose was Lissa was way more considerate of mine and Mia's personal space. She almost never came over uninvited. Lissa gestured to the dhampir_." This is Nika, Jill's best friend and soon to be guardian; Jill is in a meeting so I told Nika she could come and meet you and Rose." _My jaw dropped. Jill was at Court. "_Jill is at Court?!" _Nika stepped up to me and got in my face _"Yea she is got a problem with it?" _I took a step back and looked over her head at Lissa who nodded. "_Jill as in my ex Jill as in your sister, is here at Court?" _Lissa grimaced at the word sister, but nodded. Then shock masked her features. _"Oh My God Eddie I am so sorry I didn't realize, I mean I'm just so used to you and Mia as a couple. " _I quieted her, she was almost in tears. "_Lissa shhh it's okay just don't tell Mia"_ She broke into laughter. ''_What, what is it Liss?" _She quieted down and finally said "_It's just after the Strigoi attack yesterday Mia was all like No one tells Edd-"_Her hand flew to her mouth. "Shit!" I made her tell me what happened and I sighed and shook my head. "_Mia will be Mia"_


	6. Chapter 6

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

**EDDIES POV**

Someone knocked at the door. _Who could that be?_ I thought.I opened the door and another friend of Mia's, Tammy Drew, came in the house with a medical bag, she was also the Court doctor; "_Where's Mia?" _she asked Lissa. I sighed; people forgot that I lived here too. To them I was just a guardian. Before Lissa could answer I spoke up "_She is upstairs in __**our**__ room" _I showed her upstairs then she ushered me and Rose out. About twenty minutes later Tammy called me in the room; she had her stethoscope on Mia's stomach. _"You might want to hear this." _She handed me the stethoscope and I put it to my ears. I frowned. I heard four heartbeats the strongest being Mia's. I handed her the stethoscope. "_I heard four heartbeats including Mia's_" Tammy looked at me like I was stupid. "_Duh because you are having triplets" _I did the worst thing for a guardian to do; I fainted.

I came to about twenty minutes later lying on the couch in the upstairs sitting room. My head was in Mia's lap, she was stroking my hair and crying softly. I sat up, pulled her in my lap, and wiped her tears away. "_What's wrong Doll?"_ she laid her head on my shoulder. "_You fainted"_ I chuckled softly "_Sorry Doll; I was just shocked that I am going to have three beautiful kids, instead of just one."_ I listened carefully "_Did everyone leave?"_ Mia nodded. "_Tammy left after she gave me some pills to take for the morning sickness and Rose left with Lissa. By the way who was the girl with them?" _"_Just a novice who wanted to meet me and Rose_." I sighed internally; I hated lying to her. Suddenly she went ridged seconds later she was off my lap backing away from me holding her nose. One look was all it took. I knew what was wrong; she was thirsty. "_Mia, when did you go to the feeders last?" _She thought for a moment and held up two fingers. I tilted my head offering her full access to my neck; She shook her head no. "_Mia." _I gave her the "look". She sighed walked across the room and sat back down on my lap. I smiled smugly. I **never** lost this argument. She hesitated slightly before biting my neck and enveloping us both in bliss. She pulled her fangs out after a minute or two; hell it could have been five, and licked my neck clean. I smirked and pulled of her dress to reveal a purple corset underneath _"Shall we take this to the bedroom?"_ She nodded. All of the sudden we heard Crystal cry out and glass shattering. Mia ran downstairs and I followed right on her heels a little light headed from the blood loss.

**MIA'S POV**

I ran downstairs to find that Crystal had broken a very ugly vase that Adrian had given me. Her paw was cut and it was bleeding badly. _"My poor baby_ _I guess you hated that vase too"_ Eddie laughed cleaned up the mess and handed me the first aid kit. He sat down beside me and whispered in my ear "_You look so damn sexy in that" _I glared at him _"Cat first sex later" _I pulled the glass out of Crystals paw bandaged her up went back upstairs and laid down on the bed. Eddie laid down beside of me "_Are you still up for it?" _ I nodded "_Better do it as much as I can before I get fat." _He looked at me "_You fat? Never!" _I laughed "_You really want to get laid and I really want to get out of this corset. It's killing me"  
_

**ROSE'S POV**

I walked back to palace housing with Lissa I walked in my suite to find roses, a lotus ring and an envelope with my name on it on my bed. I opened the envelope and read the letter out loud: _To My Dearest Roza, I'm sorry I could come with Christian on his brief visit to Court and I'm even more sorry that I haven't spoken to you in so long, love. Something has come up and I just haven't been able to get away to see your beautiful face. But I hope this makes up for it and it reminds you that I'll always be yours. My heart, soul and body, Your Dimitri  
_I shook my head as Lissa said aww. "_Something is wrong" _I said. Lissa sighed "That's what I thought, Dimitri doesn't just not speak to you; what do you think he could be doing?" Tears fell down my face "I don't know... maybe Queen Dragomir could ask around?" Lissa looked at me in mock anger "Rosemarie Hathaway! Are you trying to use my Queen title to figure out what your boyfriend is up to?!"I showed no shame "I just... I have a bad feeling Liss" She sighed again "Okay hold on" She came back twenty minutes later. "He's in Russia trying to kill a Strigoi... named Galina"

I started packing my suitcase. Lissa looked at me "_When are we leaving?" _I looked at her. Had spirit finally made her go insane? "_You are staying at Court Russia is too dangerous for you don't say another word I'm not budging from my decision" _She pouted. I finished packing and we headed over to Mia and Eddie's. I didn't bother knocking; I never did. We walked right in and I yelled "_Heyy_" I heard Mia cussing, and they were a lot of moving around and Mia came downstairs in short shorts and Eddie's shirt with Eddie at her heels in just shorts. Mia's hair was a mess and she was PISSED "_WHAT THE HELL I DONT COME BY YOUR HOUSES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE IN TOWN AND I KNOW Y'ALL ARE FUCKING LIKE WILD ANIMALS"_ I told her about the Dimitri thing and how I was leaving after the wedding. Lissa looked around "_Where's that God awful vase Adrian bought you for Christmas?" _Mia smiled _"Crystal broke it" _There was a knock at the door and Eddie opened it; outside stood Nika and Jill. "_What in the hell are YOU doing here?" _ he exclaimed, and Nika slapped the piss outta him.


	7. Chapter 7

_This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia_

**Jill' POV.**

_ "Hi Eddie it's nice to see you too."_ He looked at me "_Jill?!" _I sighed the person who was in charge of my "image" had told me to dye my hair blonde like Lissa's. There was a handprint forming from where he had been and Nika bumped knuckles behind our backs. Lissa came to the door. "_Jill!_" she hissed keeping her voice low "_What are you doing here?"_ I shrugged and walked in "_I wanted to see Eddie."_ I walked down the hallway looking around. _"Nice place Eddie, so who is your Moroi" _Due to his record he wasn't eligible to be mine or Lissa's guardian. The hallway lead to the living room. Mia was standing in the middle of the room with a guy's shirt on and some short shorts her hair a mess yelling at Rose. Wow she really let herself go. "_Mia!" _I exclaimed and ran to hug her almost tripping over a white cat. _"Jill?"_ My old mentor pulled back and looked at me in shock. "_What are you doing here?" _I shrugged "_I had some Court business to attend to and after it was done I decided to come see Eddie a guardian told me that he lived here with his Moroi. By the way who did he get assigned to? " _We sat down on the couch and the cat jumped on Mia's started giggling and Mia flipped her off. "_Jill it was me."_ I looked at her in shock. Mia wasn't royal how did she get a guardian? Well Lissa obviously duh, but why did she need one? She was all for offensive magic. It didn't make sense. Mia started petting the cat and that's when I saw it, an eighteen karat diamond ring on her left hand, and everything fell into place.

**Lissa's POV.  
**  
I heard Jill scream "YOU BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND" Me and Eddie ran in the living room to see Rose trying to restrain Jill and fight Nika. Eddie ran to Mia and tried to keep her out of harm's way. Behind them, Mia's fish tank exploded water and glass went everywhere. Eddie shielded Mia from most of it. I stood in front of my sister. "_Jill," _I said calmly using a little compulsion. "_Leave now. Take Nika with you." _ Jill obediently left and Nika followed glaring at us. I walked over to Eddie who was bleeding and healed him before Rose could stop me. "_Thanks Lissa" _he said and looked down at Mia. "_You okay Doll?" _She nodded in his chest. "_I didn't fight back becau-," _Eddie silenced her with a kiss. "_We know love; We know."_ Mia used to be Jill's mentor we all knew how close they had gotten.

**Rose's POV**

We cleaned up the mess, and sat down in the living room. Mia, who was obviously shaken up by the evening events, sat on Eddie lap with her face buried in his chest. I noticed two marks on his neck. The only thing Lissa couldn't heal was bite marks. I was curious to know what the marks were. "_Hey Castile did you get bit?" _I asked thinking he had got them while face turned blood red and Mia started giggling and turned to face me. "_Yes, yes he did." _ Lissa's jaw dropped and so did mine. "_Wow Rinaldi we knew you were kinky, but we didn't know you two were THAT kinky" _In love or not drinking blood during sex was looked down upon in the Moroi world. "_Shut up Hathaway, I did that before we attempted to have sex, and was interrupted. Twice." _Me and Lissa looked at each other and laughed. Mia stood up _"So who's hungry?" _"I am!" Me, Lissa and Eddie said at the same time. Crystal meowed. Mia went in the kitchen and twenty minutes later we heard her yell "Burgers are done!" We all walked into the kitchen. I walked in behind Eddie and saw he had six new _molnija _marks on his neck. How many did he have now? I quickly counted thirty in all, most of them fairly new from where he had gone hunting. I had twenty- five and three _Zvezda_. I looked at the counter where Mia had put the food. Damn she had made enough to feed a football team. We sat down and ate; Mia really knew how to cook. Lissa looked at her phone. "_Damn it. C'mon Rose I have a meeting. Bye Mia. Bye Eddie. Thanks for the burgers" _I hugged Mia and me and Lissa left for her meeting

**Mia's POV**

After Rose and Lissa left I cleaned up the kitchen and went in living with Eddie and Crystal. I sat down on the couch and Eddie pulled me in his lap. "_Are you really okay Doll?" _I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Crystal and I gasped. I hadn't noticed the back of his neck in a while. I silently counted thirty _molnija _marks. He turn his head quickly to look at me. "_What is it Doll?" _I shook my head "_Nothing" _He didn't press the issue further and I secretly thanked him for it. I went upstairs showered and put on a new gown. The top was satin and the rest was black lace. I walked into our room to find him lying on the bed texting he looked up and I enjoyed watching his reaction. "_Whoa," _is all he said. I laughed and looked around. He tossed his phone on the night stand. "_Do you see something you like?" _He shook his head and I was mildly offended. He smirked _"I see something I love." _I laughed again and walked over to the bed. Within ten minutes the gown was on the floor. I woke up the next morning to a major headache and to find that I couldn't move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This series is a spin off from Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead no copy right intended just a fanfic ~ Love Mia and Tammy

I glared at my fiancée as I fixed breakfast. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "C'mon babe you really can't be mad at me." I sighed as if was giving in. "Your right, I'm pissed at you." "Miaaa!" he whined. "Fine you're forgiven, but I'm getting my revenge." For the first time since I met him he looked scared, and he should be. This morning I had woke up, handcuffed to the bed unable to move, covered in chocolate syrup, and there was a cherry where cherries should not be. Yup, he should be terrified.

Eddie had to leave and I immediately began planning my revenge.. I spent the majority of the day concocting a plan. These days, Eddie almost never drank, unlike when we were still at St. Vladimir's Academy. So I decided that part of my plan was to get him absolutely trashed. A knock on the door broke me out of my reverie. I walked to the front door, picking Crystal up along the way, and answered the door. Standing on the threshold was Rose.

"Uh oh," She said as I stepped aside to let her in. "I know that look." I looked at Rose and feigned innocence."What look?" I asked straight-faced. Rose snorted and reached a hand out to pet Crystal, who instantly began purring in my arms."The I've-got-a-plan-and-I'm-not-telling-anyone-what-it-is look," Rose raised a hand as I began to protest. "Stop. I've known you long enough Mia. Now, what's your plan?" I sighed in defeat knowing Rose wouldn't stop until she got the truth outta me. Leading the way into the kitchen, I told Rose what had happened the night before. And in true Rose Hathaway fashion; she burst out laughing. I stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, arms crossed and glaring."It's not funny Rose!" I exclaimed in annoyance as I turned away and began stacking up the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes."You're right. It isn't funny." Rose said but I knew she was lying because I could hear her trying not to laugh some more. I turned to look at her; she was laughing again, only silently."Rose." I warned through gritted teeth. She instantly shut up."So, what's the plan?" Rose asked her dark eyes sparkling mischievously. I smiled back at her just as mischievously and told her my grand plan of revenge."No way!" Rose shrieked in excitement when I'd told her. I leaned my forearms against the counter top, Crystal jumping up onto the counter to rub up against me. I picked her up and put her back on the floor."I need you to gather everyone we know and have them meet here at, say, nine p.m?""Oh, you are bad Mia Rinaldi. Getting Eddie so trashed and in drag.""Payback's a bitch." I stated. Rose laughed and nodded her head in agreement."It sure is." Rose cell phone chirped and she pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. She let out a frustrated sigh and picked up her handbag."I'm sorry, but I have to go. Lissa needs me" I walked Rose to the door. "And it's supposed to be my day off." I heard her grumble. Rose stepped out the door, phone still in hand. She turned back and looked up at me, a small knowing smile on her lips."I'll round up everyone I can and have them meet here at nine. See ya Mia!" Rose walked off and I shut the door. Just as the door clicked into place, a wave of nausea rolled over me and I ran for the bathroom. I was lucky I'd pulled my hair back, otherwise I would have had to have been cleaning vomit out of my I was sure I wasn't going to vomit anymore, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash. The nausea was gone, so it must have been morning sickness. I glanced at the clock. It read 12:30pm. Well, I'd heard that morning sickness can happen at any time of the day. I went about cleaning up the place when I was overcome with lightheadedness. I didn't feel sick, so I wasn't going to vomit again. I should probably be taking it easy seeing as I am pregnant. But then again, I also hadn't had any blood at all today. I was going to pay a visit to the feeders. I pocketed my phone, grabbed my keys and handbag and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I had my headphones on and the music on my IPhone turned up, so I didn't hear my name being called out, but I felt it when someone touched my shoulder. I spun around to find Adrian Ivashkov standing behind me, arms raised in the air."You scared the hell outta me Adrian!" I exclaimed as I felt lightheaded again. I blinked away the spots in my eyes and tried to focus on Adrian again."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Adrian frowned his eyes going slightly out of focus and then coming right back. Oh. Right. Adrian was reading my aura. He looked up, still frowning and stared at me. "Are you alright?""I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded is all. I haven't had any blood today, so I was on my way to the feeders." Adrian nodded thoughtfully."Well I'll let you go so you can get some blood.""Okay. See you Adrian.""See ya Mia. Oh. Wait. Rose sent me to find you. She asked me to tell you that there will be three people already attending tonight. But she wouldn't elaborate when I asked her what was going on. So, what is going on?" Adrian inquired. I laughed and hitched my handbag higher onto my shoulder."I'm having a party at mine tonight," I said and began walking away. As I walked I turned to Adrian. "Be there at nine!" I heard Adrian laugh as I walked away and inside the building I needed.


End file.
